A NAND flash memory has strings that include serially-connected memory cells. A group of the bits each held by a memory cell in each string configures a page, which is a unit of reading or writing data in the NAND flash memory. The memory cells which configure one page are coupled to the same word line. There are demands for an operation speed accelerated from the current one for memory devices such as the NAND flash memory.